Meet my Boyfriend!
by LazyAuthor902
Summary: Sakura's parents come to visit, asking to meet her boyfriend. The only problem is that she doesn't have one! She asks Sasuke to fill the role during one dinner with her family, and he eagerly agrees. Confessions are given, insults fly, and love blooms.


**A/N: This is actually my first Naruto story! I got this idea while reading_Lemon Juice_ by MizukiYukiko. I definietely suggest it! **

**Timeline: This story takes place as if the Uchiha Massacre never happened. **

**Aisuru means love or lovely.**

**Kashikoi means clever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was not happy.

After a long and busy day at the hospital, all she wanted to do was take a nice, hot bath before meeting Team Kakashi for raman. Instead, she came home to find her two grandparents, Aisuru and Kashikoi, sitting in her living room. She had sat with them for about two hours, skipped the bath, then rushed to Ichiraku's, arriving twenty minutes late.

"Sakura!" Naruto said cheerfully, smiling wide. "We already ordered for you, since you usually get the same thing."

Of course, a simple visit from her grandparents wasn't anything to get upset over. She knew that.

"Thank you," Sakura said. She sat between Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi was sitting at Naruto's other side.

She wasn't upset about their visit at all, actually. What really upset her was what they discussed during their two-hour chat. Aisuru was very curious as to when she would be meeting her lovely granddaughter's boyfriend. Kashikoi eagerly agreed. Oddly enough, Kizashi and Mebuki didn't even bat an eye. They had told Sakura to bring him over the following day.

They knew she did not, and never did, have a boyfriend.

While Naruto and Kakashi talked, with Sasuke silently listening, Sakura took the time to think about who she could bring over to please her grandparents. It only made sense for her to ask Naruto or Sasuke, but she wasn't entirely sure how well that would work.

Naruto was great and all, but many people still resented him for having the Nine-Tailed Beast inside of him. Despite her grandparents being common villagers from the Tea Country, they still knew about Jinchuuriki and how powerful they can be, so they wouldn't be pleased if she brought one home.

Sasuke was a good choice because of his family, but there were still some issues with bringing him home. For one thing, if she brings a famous Uchiha home, there's a chance that her grandparents will run off telling people. Or, even if they didn't directly tell people, someone may hear them discussing it. Not only would that be a problem, simply getting Sasuke to agree would be near impossible.

Who else could she bring? Shikamaru would be a good choice, but he and Ino had been dating for almost a year. Choji wouldn't be approved, simply because of his appearances. Lee is too wild, and Neji was dating TenTen. Shino was an option she wasn't about to considering trying, since she found him mildly disturbing. Was there even anyone else?

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, bringing the pinkette back to reality.

"Huh?" Sakura looked to see that everyone had finished eating, even Naruto. She hadn't even touched her food. Kakashi had already disappeared, his split of the bill resting on the table. Naruto was waiting for her answer.

"You haven't even touched your food," Naruto noted. "Are you sick?"

Sakura shook her head. She spun in her chair to face Sasuke. "Do you think you could stay here with me while I eat this?"

Sasuke was skeptical, but he could see on Sakura's face that this was important. "Yeah, I'll stay," he said with his usual monotone voice. Look over Sakura's head, he said to Naruto, "You can go. I'll make sure she gets home safe."

Naruto thanked them both, along with Teuchi, who just smiled as he washed dishes. Sakura tensed up slightly, realizing that she was now alone with Sasuke. She was torn between asking him to pretend to be her boyfriend or to just ask who he would suggest for her to ask. She decided on the former. She quickly ate her raman so they could walk and talk in peace.

After paying, the two left towards her home. The streets were almost empty. There were only a few children outside playing and older couples who wanted to talk a walk without the chaos of the streets during the day.

"Sasuke?" she asked, recieving a hum. "Do you think you could do me a huge favor?"

"It depends on what it is." Sasuke had his hands in his pockets like usual, his eyes cast downwards.

"My grandparents are in town. I think they're leaving the day after tomorrow. They've always had such high expectations for me when it came to my person life. You see, they come from a small villiage in the Tea Country that lacks shinobi, so they don't really understand what it's like to be a ninja," she explained.

"Just get to the point," he mumbled, clearly not amused with her chattering.

"Right," she said, becoming increasingly nervous. "They wanted to meet my boyfriend tomorrow, and, well, we both know that I don't have one. So I was wondering..."

"Fine," he said, shocking her. "I'll be on your balcony at four o'clock tomorrow. Make sure you let me in."

Sakura was baffled that he even agreed to do it, especially before she could even ask. She would have thanked him, but he managed to leave before her mind left its confused state.

X

Sakura danced around her room, trying to get ready by four o'clock, since she knew Sasuke would be exactly on time. They were going to have dinner at five, so she suspected that they would probably hang out in her room for a little bit, which caused her to spend all morning making her room perfeclty presentable.

Since this was suppose to be a special dinner, as her parents had said, they all dressed up a little. She used a red ribbon in her hair, put on a little makeup, and found a dress to wear. It was a white spagetti-strap dress that showed off the little bit of cleavage she had. Sakura petals were printed over the front of the dress, the most petals being on the skirt that ended at her mid-thigh. She also found a pair of plain, light pink flats.

Not to her surprise, she heard a _tap!_ on her balcony at exaclty four o'clock. She opened up the door, revealing Sasuke. She found herself blushing at his simple, yet fitting, attire: a simple black shirt, loose-fitting jeans, and a necklace with the Uchiha crest on it. His hair was unruly as usual.

"Hey," Sasuke said, wrapping an arm around her waste and kissing her forehead.

Sakura's face turned scarlet. She pushed him back, completely embarassed. "What was that for!" she accused.

Sasuke smirked. "It will look weird if you get all embarassed at a simple touch, won't it? I'm just making sure you're used to it." He put his hands into his pockets and pushed his way into her room.

"Bastard," Sakura mumbled under her breath as she closed the balcony door. She turned around to see Sasuke laying on her bed, looking as if he belonged there, when, in reality, he had only been in her house once before. It was after a particuarly difficult mission. He had showed up on her balcony in the middle of the night needing imediate medical attention. Her parents didn't even know he had been there.

"So what's our story?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura had a confused look on her face as she sat beside him on her bed. "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "They're going to ask us questions. How long have we been together? How did we meet? Geez, you're actually like you've never brought anyone home before." He took not of how she looked away, a blush on her cheeks. "Oh, I get it. You've never had a boyfriend before, probably because of your huge forehead."

"Hey!" Sakura gasped. She hit him on the chest. "Don't say things like that!"

Sasuke smirked again. He grabbed her arm and threw her down flat onto her bed, moving so he was right over her. "Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" His face was only inches from hers.

Sasuke heard that someone was moving towards Sakura's room. He took the time to mess with the pinkette a little. He easily pressed his lips to hers, clearly surprising her. It was obvious that she didn't know someone was seconds away from opening the door. He deepened the kiss by moving his tongue across her lips. She moaned and gripped his hair, allowing him access to her mouth.

"Sakura!" Mebuki sang, opening her daughter's bedroom door, Aisuru right behind her. They both let out a startled gasp.

Sasuke let Sakura push him off her. He didn't mind the glare she was sending him. He knew that someone was coming, yet he did that anyways. And why did it seem like there were real emotions behind that kiss? She was sure it had to be her imagination.

"I didn't realize that... Sasuke...was here already," Mebuki said with a smile. She sent her daughter a look that screamed "what was going on." She knew the Uchiha boy's name, since everyone in the village knew the notorious clan, but she didn't realize that he was good enough friends with her daughter to do such a favor. Aside from that, no matter who Sakura had brought home, she was sure the pinkette would only act civil towards them to get through the dinner. It was surprising that she would go so far to seem like she was really dating him. Then again, she looked honestly surprised. Maybe the two really were dating? She never did ask Sakura if she had a boyfriend, assuming her daughter would opening tell her if she got one, but maybe she should have asked herself.

Sakura jumped off her bed and sent Sasuke a sharp look. He seemed to understand what she meant and stood up, too. He politely smiled at Aisuru, a gesture Sakura was not used to seeing him do. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said with perfectly elegence, stepping forward to kiss her hand, no doubt something he had learned to become a respectful Uchiha. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Your name, is Aisura, correct?"

Aisuru looked pleasently surprised. Sakura knew that she was expecting a filthy ninja, not an heir to a prestine clan respected throughout the shinobi world. "Uchiha?" she asked, impressed. "How exactly did my little Sakura manage to snatch up such a fine young man like yourself?"

Sasuke's eyes were soft with kindness. "We've been teammates since we were twelve, so we've been close for quite a while. It's only natural that we became even closer, hm?"

Sakura was stunned, yet again. She was more surprised than Aisuru, honestly. She had seen Sasuke at different functions acting like the nobel he was, but never has she seen him like this. He usually had so few words to say, but now he spoke many flawlessly, as if he usually didn't stop talking. Is he really that much of an actor? She thought she knew a lot about Sasuke, having been teammates for six years, but there was so much she didn't know. It made her feel almost guilty.

Before she knew it, her mother and grandmother were already leaving the room, saying that dinner would be ready in ten minutes. The moment the door closed, Sasuke let out a sigh. "That was annoying," he grumbled.

Sakura smiled a little, seeing that the Sasuke she knew well was back. Her happiness left her as soon as she remembered the little stunt he had pulled, though. She swifty hit the back of his head, making him curse. "Why did you kiss me?" Her face was red with both anger and embarassment.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to kiss you." He enjoyed the angry glare he was recieving, loving that he knew just how to push the pinkette's buttons. "Hasn't that been your wish since you were seven?"

"No!" Sakura yelled, her voice cracking. "I've been over you since I was thirteen, thank you. It just took a little bit for me to realize how much of a jerk you can be."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrists, leaning in close by her ear. "So you're saying that you wouldn't love it if I threw you to the bed and had my way with you?"

Sakura gasped, trying to break free from his grasp. Sasuke just tipped his head slightly, brushing his lips against hers. She found herself melting against him instantly. He just moved back with a smirk, putting his hands into his pockets. She realized that he had tricked her, which made her flush.

"You're such a jerk!" she accused him, jabbing her finger into his chest. "You did that on purpose!" She let out an exaspurated sigh and turned away from him. "Honestly, what girl wouldn't react if she was kissed?"

"Just admit that you're still in love with me," Sasuke said, teasing her more.

Sakura realized that he was just trying to make her angry, and she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Instead of punching him through the wall, she decided to tease him back. "You know, I think that you're the one who is in love with me."

Sasuke put his arms around her waist, which made her shriek in surprise. "That's probably true," he chuckled.

Sakura's whole body turned cold. Was he serious? He was probably just egging her on even more. There was no way that she was going to let him mess with her head. She had too much pride for that.

"I wasn't joking," Sasuke said, seeming to read her mind. "I mean, you're too cute not to love."

"W-we should get downstairs," Sakura said, remvoing herself from Sasuke. There was no way he was being serious, and she didn't want to stay to find out. How long has she been waiting to hear him say that? She may have dropped the whole idea a couple years before, but that didn't really mean anything. What girl didn't want an Uchiha to confess to them? Then again, was that really a confession.

Downstairs, everyone was starting to take their seats at the table. Sakura and Sasuke sat together at one side, her grandmother and mother on the other side, her father at one head of the table, and her grandfather occupying the other. Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's knee, making her flush once again.

"So, Sakura, have you dropped the silly idea of becoming a shinobi?" Kashikoi asked, beginning to cut his food. He and Aisuru always disaproved of the idea of their family becoming shinobi. The two of them had been very startled and angry when Mebuki had left to marry Kizashi, who was on a mission in the Tea Country at the time. She moved back to the Leaf Village with him and became a shinobi. It wasn't until Sakura was born that they managed to look past that, only to become upset years later when their one and only granddaughter wanted to follow the same dangerous path as her parents. The odd thing was, though, that Mebuki and Kazashi never said anything to stop her grandparents from saying such things. They just went along with it.

Sakura let out a sigh. She always hated when they brought that up. Every time they came over she had to explain to them that she was a very skilled and needed shinobi to her village. And, to make matters worse, she could tell that Sasuke was angry by the way he was gripping her knee. "I'm sorry, but being a shinobi is something that I enjoy, and I can't just give that up because you want me to," she explained slowly, trying not to lose her temper.

"Yes, but..."

Before Aisuru could begin to argue, a huge puff of smoke filled the room. When the air cleared, Sakura gasped. Kakashi was there, crouching on their dinner table. For a brief moment his one eye showed surprise at Sasuke being there, having dinner with her family, but he quickly composed himself. "Sakura, a group of anbu have just returned from their missin," he said, the worry in his voice clear. "They need imediate medical attention, and your presence is needd."

"Anbu?" Sasuke asked. His eyes widened. "Was it Itachi's team?"

Kakashi nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so." He looked to Sakura again. "He's in the worst condition. Their camp was ambushed and he disctracted the enemy long enough for his team to get away. The rest of them only suffered minor injuries, and the other medics are taking care of them."

"We have to go!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke stopped her from going anywhere. He looked back at her grandparents. "I would appreciate it if you didn't bother Sakura any longer about being a shinobi. As you can see, she saves lives. If you made her quit, then who knows how many would die?"

Sakura's heart warmed. Old feelings were beginning to bloom again. Unlike many of her classmates, when she was a child she hadn't fallen in love with Sasuke because of his looks. It had been because of his heart. She had seen him differently than others then. When they became teammates, he was only cold. But now, seeing his caring side again, she couldn't help but fall in love all over again. And, unlike last time, this time he loved her, too.


End file.
